


makeouts (in closets) | oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Closets, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, and is a practice, i THINK PASSIONATE MAKING OUT, i literally never wrote make outs, its short though, lowercase intended, making out bro, no adult content just, no beta we die like Mexican dream, they/them for dream, this was done in one seating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dnf making out in the closet :) it's a test thing cuz i've never wrote make outs
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	makeouts (in closets) | oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> they/them for dream to avoid confusion (sometimes he/him) and he/him (and only) for geroge

dream's leg was gently placed on george's hip, the other leg weakly bent down. their slim arms were wrapped around george's waist and their head rested on the other's shoulder.

it was uncomfortable, but it was due to the lack of space in the wooden closet. the two males were hidden from sapnap; their best friend. the trio were playing hide and seek due to the collective boredom, and the area - dream's residence - was large, giving plenty of capacity to hide, and easy to scoot around to find your own hiding place.

"hah- it's funny how we got into his position!" dream laughed, eyeing the interval between the wooden doors of the closet, out of anxiousness. the only reason why they were anxious was because of how the male finding them could easily spot them in this position - due to the apparent space between the door.

george scoffed, "all your fault, dimwit."

dream giggled as they lifted their head from the shorter male's shoulders, causing a shiver from the shorter, since the cold from the gap attacked the warm area which they made from their head.

"dream." he shifted, which placed his body lower than before, to avoid him being uncomfortable. george averted his eyes and pouted. "dream- why do you always have that mask on?" he whispered, with an inquisitive tone.

"because i want to. why not?"

"i'm your best friend. i should be enable to see what's underneath it, doncha think?"

gently, george placed his hands in the dirty blond locks of the other, searching for the strap of the porcelain mask. dream's hair was unusually fluffy, with some knots now and there. though, he tried to unknot them by softly running his hands through them with no pressure. soon, he found the strap of fabric attached to the mask. he simply clicked it apart, which resulted in it collapsing on the ground. it wasn't enough force to make it break, so it was good.

emerald eyes were revealed, which were now fixated on the others face. the male seemed confused, now eyeing the mask on the floor.  
  
"dream-" george muttered, "i'm sorry- do you want to put your mask back on?" he sounded concerned. did he just force dream to face reveal to him?  
  
"it's okay, jesus. just didn't expect to reveal my face in a closet."   
  
they were both awkwardly pressed together, their bodies. dream's heat reflected to george, slowly warming him up to the same temperature as dream. their lips were close. so close to touching.  
  
"dream. can we kiss. maybe. platonically." he suggested, averting his eyes.  
  
"fuck it. sure."  
  
dream leaned in. their lips delicately brushed his. the warmth of george's face only intensified. the kiss was extremely sloppy, but at the same time soft. george licked the lips of the other. the flavour consisted of strawberries; berries, actually, but strawberries were evident, assorted with apple juice. dream pulled back, in response to george licking their lips.  
  
"dream? are you okay?"  
  
"yeah, go on. was just confused."   
  
george leaned back in. it felt like time stopped. fuck, everything stopped at that very moment. the delicate taste of strawberries, wild fruit, and apple juice were present. his heart skipped a beat, and holy shit did the butterflies in his stomach intensified. dream felt like he could melt at that very moment. george kissing him, them returning it, sharing the same body heat. it was incredible. both of their heartbeats fastened and became quicker. their lips were connected softly with each other. it was amazing how they invaded all of his senses, washing them with pleasure, love, fondness so well. isn't it obvious he was in love with them? his best friend?   
  
they both pulled back to have a gasp of air, but immediately returning for more. the temperature grew more hotter and hotter by the second. fucking finally. the gazing, the worry that the feeling is unrequited is gone. dream calmed him. their lips was like an ocean, yet george was drowning in it. dream gripped george's jawline to hold him in place. dream bit on george's lower lip, which resulted in george opening his mouth, still not parting away from the connection of their lips. that's exactly what dream wanted. they both flicked their tongues with each other, resulting in a wet mess. their saliva mixed, their teeth were uncomfortably clashing with one other.  
  
they both needed a grasp of air now. they pulled away, panting. when both of them have calmed down, they both leaned in once again. this time, it was much rougher. their tongues were fighting for dominance, a red flush both being present on both of their faces. george gripped dream's hair and pulled on the locks, as their tongues were wrestling with each other. their saliva both conjoined, sharing the same breath. george's leg weakened, as his arm shifted to clutch on dream's back, almost clawing it. it was a hard grip. dream pulled away, then started blinking.  
  
"i guess we done that." dream sighed. their hair was ruffled, and their cheeks were hot red. they put on their mask again, clipping it on again.  
  
while george was still panting. really heavily. everything was messed up at him, but he managed to stand up straight. 

* * *

sapnap opened the closet door, "found ya! took me long enough."   
  
"yeah. it took you like 30 minutes, idiot."  
  
"i'm sorryyy! i got hungry halfway. do we start over cause i didn't find you in time?" 

"sure." dream called out.


End file.
